


Utterance

by anxiousdepressedintrovert



Category: Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousdepressedintrovert/pseuds/anxiousdepressedintrovert
Summary: Sequel Series to "When Time Runs Out"Utterance: A spoken word, statement or vocal sound





	Utterance

**Author's Note:**

> ADI Note: In my small amount of research I’ve gotten mixed results in “How long have humans been around according to *Insert major religious text*. The most concrete I’ve gotten is ~5,700 years. About 300 years after the world came to be. (If you’re looking at the world as 6,000 years old) So, until I hear from a religious expert on the matter, that’s what I’m going with.

5,700 years ago

What would become Democratic Republic of Congo, Africa

What was then known as Eden.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was nothing like her before her creation. There would be nothing like her after.

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was the lush green of her home. Of Eden.

The second thing she saw was wide expanse of a starlit sky. In the darkness, she saw beauty.

The first thing she heard was His voice, calling her. Giving her a name. “Lilith”

The second thing she heard was His voice again, calling Adam.

Lilith and Adam. The first man. The first woman. Created as equals.

When He told them to copulate, Adam sought to make her lay under him. Lilith refused.

“I am your equal. Why should I lay under you?” She argued. Adam had no response.

She saw no other option. He would not lay under her, nor she under him.

Heavy with emotions she did not yet understand, Lilith left Eden.

For days she stayed on its outskirts, living among the wildlife. While Adam sought her return.

“Come back. Be with me.” Is what he said.

“I will not submit to my equal.” She called back. What she would later know as fury in her voice.

Adam, eventually, gave up. She did not weep.

Lilith explored the area around Eden and found it wondrous. That was where she met The Fallen. She had heard the Angels speak of him. Samael, the Angel that Fell so that there would be balance.

“Come to me.” Samael had whispered

“I will not bow to you.” Lilith held her head high.

Samael chuckled “I know.”

Lilith went with him. To a place Samael called his kingdom. He made her his Queen. His equal.

More than that. He set her free.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
41 AD-Rome

She was lounging in her chambers. When the words appeared. Elegant scrawl along her arm. Burning red like the Pits. Yet gazing upon them made her feel…at ease. “Dr. Escalona, pleasure to meet you”

She smiled and stood, her robes falling around her feet. She picked up the blade that the assassin had brought to slay her with. She looked down at the man, bound by magic, fear in his eyes. “Tell Suetonius he can have his precious dynasty.” she closed her eyes and slit her throat.

Dead was Empress Milonia Caesonia.

Alive more than ever was Lilith.

There was nothing like her before her creation. There would be nothing like her after.

Lilith was Adam’s equal. Eve was made for Adam.

Lilith became a demon. Queen of the 9 Pits. And yet, she was different. Being Queen was not what made her different. No. He left her with what demons lacked.

There would be nothing like Lilith ever again. Because Lilith was a demon with a soul.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Present Day-Chicago

1 day ago.

She sat in her office, overlooking the river, as the sun went down. Her nails clicked on her desk as she flipped through recipes. “Which one to try next?” She muttered to herself.

The intercom buzzed “My Lady. You have a letter.”

Lilith sighed, exiting the site “Bring it in Baal.” she replied. Moments later the door to the office opened and a thin, lanky man approached her desk. A silver tray in hand with a black envelope atop it. “It is from his eminence.”

Lilith groaned and took the envelope. She looked at the handwriting while holding out her hand. Baal placed her skull handled letter opener in her hand. Lilith opened it and began reading.

With each word she grew more and more enraged. Reaching the end she set the letter ablaze and stood. “Baal. Rearrange my meetings to be either by phone or video. I’m taking a trip.”

Baal nodded “Of course, My Lady.”

Lilith gathered her things and left for her condo. An hour later she was on the back of her motorcycle blazing a trail to Havenfall, Indiana.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Present day-Havenfall

She arrived in town just after lunch. She felt magic in the air. Familiar magic. She’d sort that out later. Turning off the bike, she strode to the doors of the bowling alley. Their presence was all over the town, but concentrated here.

Throwing them open she walked in. Her motorcycle helmet was tucked under one of her arms. She registered multiple supernaturals in the building but she zeroed in on one in particular. As she neared, she saw them pale considerably.

But she smiled instead. “THERE’S MY BABY!!!” the woman shouted throwing her arms around her child, Jordan. Her helmet dropped with a thud. 

“Mom?! Why are you here?!” they asked, trying and failing to break her hold.

“Hello, Lilith.” Morgan raised her glass in salute. “Pleasure to see you again.

Lilith grinned at the sound “Morgan le Fay! Oh it’s been centuries!”

“Can you let me go?” JD asked as they squirmed

“No.” Lilith said “In fact…” she muttered under her breath and tapped JD’s nose. There was a puff of red smoke. When it cleared Lilith held a chubby baby in her arms. “Now I can cuddle you as I please.” she kissed the top of their bald head. JD made noises of discomfort, but was unable to speak. Lilith rocked them back and forth and eventually they fell asleep against her.

“They never could fight sleep very long with me.” she giggled and kissed their head again. She turned back to the group. “Where are my manners?” She shifted JD into one arm and held out the other hand. “Lilith. But I go by Lillian Davies now. So call me that.”

She shook hands with the group, giving a hug to Morgan, and at last came to the vampire. He removed his sunglasses, revealing ruby red eyes. He gave her a polite smile and held out his hand “Dr. Escalona, pleasure to meet you.”

Lillian’s eyes lit up and her smile grew. “Trust me Doctor. The pleasure is all mine.”

 

Lillian Davies. The demon with a soul.


End file.
